Jangan Menangis
by naninuneno
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah suka dengan tangisan. Apalagi kalau tangisan itu berasal dari orang yang disayanginya. Oleh karena itu, kalimat itulah yang berusaha dia ucapkan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Dia tidak mau pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah derai air mata dari orang yang disayanginya. Jadi, "Jangan Menangis...," "NARUTO!"


Halo, _minna_! Baru pertama kali nulis _note_ di awal cerita, nih. Maaf ya kalau garing. Hehe

Nana buat _fict_ NaruSaku pertama Nana, nih! Tadinya mau SasuSaku, tapi setelah ditimbang-timbang..., mendingan NaruSaku, deng.

 _Fict_ ini Nana buat berdasarkan cerpen yang dulu pernah Nana buat dengan judul yang sama. Sempet di- _publish_ di sebuah situs juga, tapi sekarang situsnya udah ditutup dan data di Nana pun udah hilang. Akhirnya, ngetik ulang lagi dengan perbaikan di sana-sini dan jadilah _fict_ ini.

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide cerita, ya!

Jadi, selamat membaca dan semoga suka...

Mohon _review_ juga! Hehe.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), mungkin ada yang lain yang Nana ga sadar.**

 **Pairing : NarutoxSakura**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance(dikit)**

 **Jangan Menangis**

Naruto bisa merasakan kasarnya aspal jalanan di mana dia tertelungkup sekarang. Matanya terpejam, tangannya tertekuk aneh di perutnya, tapi dia tidak punya tenaga untuk membetulkan posisinya sekarang. Rusuk, tangan kiri, dan kakinya terasa sakit. Begitu juga kepalanya, walaupun matanya terpejam, rasanya dunia berputar, bisa dia rasakan cairan kental yang dia ketahui sebagai darahnya terus mengalir dari sana.

Dia bisa mendengar sepotong-sepotong teriakan tentang tabrak lari, telepon, dan ambulans, tapi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa artinya. Hingga dia bisa merasakan seseorang mendekatinya dengan cepat, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kasar dan agak cepat pula.

"Naruto!" Naruto bisa mendengar namanya dipanggil, sangat dekat, dengan suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Naruto berusaha membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah panjang balik menatapnya khawatir.

"Ja...," Naruto berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat pada wanita itu, tapi gagal. Bukan hanya karena dia tidak punya cukup tenaga, tapi juga karena wanita itu kembali berseru.

"Jangan bicara dulu, sayang. _Kaa-san_ mohon, kau harus tetap sadar." Seru wanita berambut merah panjang itu, ibunya.

Sayang. Kata itu. Kata yang sangat Naruto rindukan keluar dari mulut ibunya. Kapan terakhir kali dia dipanggil dengan kata itu oleh ibunya? Ah ... dia ingat. Hari itu. Hari terakhir dia dipanggil dengan sebutan sayang oleh wanita cantik di hadapannya ini.

FLASHBACK

 _Naruto menarik-narik ujung gaun rumah yang dipakai ibunya sambil merengek, "Ayolah,_ Kaa-san _... ijinkan aku dan Menma bermain bola di luar, ya."_

 _Kushina menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lembut, di berjongkok, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah anak laki-lakinya itu, "Tapi kalian berdua baru sembuh, sayang." Ujarnya._

 _"Tapi aku sangat sangat ingin main bola di luar, izinkan ya,_ Kaa-san _, ya ya ya?" rengek Naruto lagi. "Lagi pula aku kan sudah sehat." Tambahnya._

 _Kushina meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Naruto, dia menghela napas, "Baiklah. Kalian boleh main di luar, tapi cuma sebentar saja, oke?" ucapnya._

 _Seketika senyum terkembang di wajah Naruto, "Yeay ... Kaa-san memang baik. Aku sayang_ Kaa-san _." Ujarnya._

 _"_ Kaa-san _juga sayang sekali sama Naru...," balas Kushina hangat._

 _Naruto segera berlari keluar dapur, menuju Menma, kembarannya yang beriris mata hitam, yang tengah mengintip dari pintu dapur, "Ayo, Menma, kita main di luar." Seru Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tangkap ini, Menma." Seru Naruto keras, melemparkan bola ke arah kembarannya._

 _Menma berlari kecil menuju bola yang dilempar Naruto, tapi bukannya mengambil bola itu, Menma malah diam terdiam di tempat dengan kepala menunduk, sehingga bola yang dilempar Naruto mengenai kepalanya._

 _"Menma!" seru Naruto kaget. Dengan segera dia berlari ke arah kembarannya itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir._

 _Menma mengangkat kepalanya, membuat Naruto seketika semakin kaget, ada darah mengucur, bukan dari kepala Menma, tapi dari hidungnya._

 _"Kau ... mimisan." Ujar Naruto._

 _Menma mengusap darah dari hidungnya, "Aku ... pusing." Ucapnya pelan, sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh._

 _Dengan segera Naruto menahan tubuh Menma, hingga dia terduduk di halaman rumahnya dengan memangku Menma. Dia semakin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat darah tidak berhenti keluar dari hidung Menma. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan berteriak, "_ Kaa-san _!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto menatap wajah kembarannya yang kini sudah tertidur. Sudah dua hari Menma dirawat di rumah sakit. Naruto merasa bersalah untuk itu. Andai saja dia tidak melempar bola terlalu keras ke arah Menma, mungkin kembarannya itu tidak akan terbaring sakit sekarang._

 _Naruto turun dari kursi yang sejak tadi didudukinya. Dia keluar dari ruang rawat itu, hendak mencari kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Hiks ... bagaimana mungkin ... Menma ... huhuhu. Minato ... Menma...," Di luar ruangan Menma dirawat, Naruto melihat kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya sedang menangis di bahu ayahnya, dan ayahnya sedang berusaha menenangkan ibunya dengan mengusap-usap punggung ibunya._

 _"Kushina ... tenanglah ... kita akan berusaha menyembuhkan Menma. Dia pasti bisa sembuh." Ujar Minato._

 _"Tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Aku tahu leukimia bukan penyakit yang mudah untuk disembuhkan." Balas Kushina pelan._

 _Naruto terkaget mendengar perkataan kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak begitu mengerti apa itu leukimia, yang dia tahu Menma sedang sakit parah sekarang, dan itu karena lemparan bola darinya._

 _Naruto mendekati kedua orang tuanya, "_ Tou-san, Kaa-san _..., maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku Menma jadi sakit." Ujarnya._

 _Kushina dan Minato menoleh ke arah Naruto. Minato berjongkok, menatap anak laki-lakinya itu sambil tersenyum, "Menma sakit bukan gara-gara Naru, kok." Ucapnya._

 _"Tapi ... kalau aku tidak melempar bola ke arahnya, Menma tidak mungkin pingsan, iya, kan?" balas Naruto._

 _Senyum Minato semakin melembut, "Tidak, kok. Menma memang sudah sakit sebelum Naru melempar bolanya." Ucapnya lagi._

 _"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Tentu saja, sayang." Balas Minato._

 _"Benarkah begitu,_ Kaa-san _?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini memandang wajah ibunya._

 _Kushina tidak merespon, seperti tidak mendengar perkataan anaknya._

 _"Kushina?" kini giliran Minato yang mencoba memanggil istrinya itu, tapi hasilnya tetap sama._

 _"_ Kaa-san _?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan menarik ujung gaun Kushina._

 _Kushina tersadar, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sayu, "Ya ... bukan salahmu, Naruto." Ujarnya. "Aku mau melihat Menma lagi." Tambahnya sebelum melangkah memasuki ruangan Menma dirawat tanpa melihat Naruto atau Minato lagi._

 _"_ Tou-san _..., kenapa_ Kaa-san _memandangku begitu? Biasanya dia akan tersenyum dan memanggilku sayang." Tanya Naruto, sangat kentara raut sedih dan bingung di wajahnya._

 _Minato menghela napas pelan, menatap anaknya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut lagi, "_ Kaa-san _hanya sedang sedih karena Menma sakit, besok, kalau Menma sudah sembuh,_ Kaa-san _pasti kembali seperti biasa lagi." Ujarnya._

 _Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk._

FLASHBACK END

Naruto masih ingat perkataan ayahnya hari itu. Perkataan yang waktu itu, hingga hari ini pun, masih sangat dia percayai. Bahwa besok, Menma akan sembuh dan ibunya akan bersikap seperti biasa lagi padanya. Namun, keesokkan harinya dan seterusnya, Menma tidak pernah sembuh, dan ibunya pun tidak pernah kembali bersikap seperti biasa lagi padanya. Setidaknya hingga hari ini. Hari ini. Hari di mana ibunya kembali memanggilnya sayang.

Naruto bisa merasakan ujung bibirnya nyeri ketika dia berusaha tersenyum karena kata-kata Kushina. Sayang. Akhirnya kata itu kembali keluar dari mulut wanita berambut merah panjang itu untuknya.

"Naruto ... _Kaa-san_ mohon, bertahan ya. Kau harus hidup." Ujar Kushina lagi. Kali ini dengan linangan air mata.

Ah, ya. Dia harus hidup. Dia harus bertahan. Naruto tahu itu. Sejak dulu dia sangat tahu bahwa dia harus terus hidup. Menma masih membutuhkannya.

FLASHBACK

 _Naruto berjalan bergandengan dengan ayahnya sambil menjilati lolipop yang dipegangnya, "_ Tou-san _, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut ke ruang dokter?" tanya Naruto._

 _"_ Tou-san _dan_ Kaa-san _ingin berbicara mengenai perkembangan Menma. Naru sebaiknya tunggu di luar saja, oke? Kau sudah punya lolipop dan buku untuk menemanimu menunggu, kan?" ujar Minato._

 _Naruto mengangkat kedua benda yang baru saja ayahnya berikan padanya dengan semangat, "Em ...," serunya._

 _"Bagus. Jadi tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Kami tidak akan lama." Ujar Minato begitu dia dan Naruto sudah sampai di depan ruangan dokter yang mereka tuju._

 _Naruto mengangguk._

 _Minato tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anaknya pelan sebelum memasuki ruangan dokter._

 _Naruto duduk di kursi tunggu sembari memakan lolipopnya. Sebenarnya dia agak sedih dan kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan ikut masuk dan mendengarkan perkembangan saudara kembarnya itu, tapi apa boleh buat._

 _Baru kira-kira semenit Naruto duduk menunggu, sebuah teriakan dari ibunya membuat anak laki-laki itu terlonjak dan mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu, bermaksud mendengarkan apa yang membuat ibunya berteriak seperti itu._

 _"Tidak kedengaran...," Gumam Naruto kecil. Dia pun membuka pintu ruangan dokter itu sedikit, membiarkan suara dari dalam ruangan itu mengalir ke telinganya._

 _"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya, Kushina." Naruto bisa mendengar ayahnya berkata dengan nada membentak._

 _"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Menma." Kini Naruto mendengar ibunya membalas dengan teriakan histeris._

 _"Kau bilang menyelamatkan Menma? Dengan mengorbankan Naruto begitu?" balas Minato, keras, tapi tidak histeris._

 _"Naruto hanya perlu memberikan sumsum tulang belakannya, bukan nyawanya." Balas Kushina lagi._

 _Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Apa maksudnya itu? menyelamatkan Menma dengan mengorbankan dirinya? sumsum tulang belakang?_

 _"Tapi risikonya besar. Naruto masih terlalu kecil." Balas Minato._

 _"Lalu kau mau melihat Menma terus-menerus kesakitan hingga dia meninggal?" tanya Kushina._

 _"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Minato._

 _"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyetujuinya?" tanya Kushina lagi._

 _"Kau mau melihat Naruto yang meninggal?" Minato balas bertanya._

 _"Sudah kubilang Naruto hanya purlu mendonorkan...,"_

 _Ucapan Kushina berhenti ketika Minato menggebrak meja dan berdiri, "Haruskah kita mengulanginya lagi? Kau dengar sendiri. Operasi itu sangat berisiko untuk anak seumuran Naruto." Seru Minato, keras._

 _Naruto tersentak, bukan hanya karena perkataan ayahnya, tapi juga karena nada yang digunakan ayahnya. Baru kali ini dia mendengar ayahnya berkata sekasar itu._

 _Hening. Nampaknya Kushina tidak berani membalas perkataan suaminya. Kini dia terisak._

 _Pandangan Minato yang tadinya tajam kini melembut, dia duduk, kemudian mendekap istrinya dalam pelukannya, "Tenanglah..., kita cari jalan lain." Ucapnya._

 _"Ehem ... maaf Tuan, Nyonya, bagaimana jika begini saja. Operasi pendonoran ini memang berisiko besar jika dilakukan saat ini, bukan hanya bagi pendonor, tapi juga bagi penerima donor. Namun, jika operasi ini ditunda hingga keduanya berumur 17 tahun, risikonya bisa jauh berkurang." Jelas seseorang yang sejak tadi belum Naruto dengar suaranya, dokter._

 _"Sepuluh tahun lagi? Apa Menma sanggup bertahan?" tanya Kushina lirih._

 _"Saya tidak bisa menjaminnya. Tapi penyakit yang Menma derita saat ini masih stadium awal, masih belum terlalu parah, dan memungkinkan jika menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi." Jelas sang dokter._

 _"Anda yakin?" tanya Kushina lagi._

 _"Sekali lagi. Saya tidak bisa menjamin, tapi saya akan berusaha. Lagi pula, jika operasi dipaksakan untuk dilakukan sekarang risiko yang harus ditanggung Menma dan Naruto sangat besar. Tentunya Anda tidak mau kehilangan kedua putra Anda sekaligus, kan, Nyonya?" jawab dokter itu lagi._

FLASHBACK END

Hari itu. Naruto ingat hari itu. Hari di mana dia tahu bahwa dia harus hidup untuk menolong Menma, setidaknya hingga usianya 17 tahun. Entah kenapa rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang.

Naruto bisa merasakan tangan ibunya mengusap kepalanya, membuat dia berjengit sakit.

Kushina nampaknya melihat perubahan raut pada wajah anaknya itu, dia mengangkat tangannya dari kepala sang anak, dan tangisnya semakin terisak saat melihat darah di tangannya.

"Naruto ... oh ... Naruto...," serunya.

Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dalam dekapan wanita itu, ibunya. 'Kaa- _san_ memelukku.' Batinnya.

Naruto merasakan sedikit nyeri pada bagian tubuh yang didekap oleh Kushina, tapi tidak apa-apa. Rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah di hatinya sekarang. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan pelukan itu lagi. Pelukan itu masih sama dengan yang ada dalam ingatannya. Pelukan yang sepuluh tahun belakangan tidak pernah lagi dia dapatkan. Pelukan yang hanya bisa dia lihat dengan pandangan iri.

FLASHBACK

 _CTAR!_

 _Naruto membuka matanya, kaget. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara petir malam itu._

 _"_ Kaa-san _...," ujarnya pelan. Dia takut petir. Biasanya jika hari hujan seperti malam ini, Kushina akan masuk ke kamarnya dan memeluknya hingga dia tidur._

 _"_ Kaa-san _...," seru Naruto, kali ini lebih keras._

 _CTAR!_

 _Kembali sebuah petir terdengar, membuat Naruto melonjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya._

 _"_ Kaa-san _...," panggil Naruto. Namun, dia tidak mendapati apa yang dia cari. Dia segera keluar dari kamar itu, beralih ke sebuah kamar lain, kamar Menma._

 _"_ Kaa-san _...," panggil Naruto senang ketika mendapati Kushina sedang tertidur di kamar Menma sembari memeluk kembarannya itu._

 _Naruto berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Menma. Dia menatap Kushina dan Menma yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Entah mengapa dia merasa sedih. Sebelum ini, Kushina selalu menemani Naruto tidur jika hari petir, bukan Menma. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, tapi Menma memang tidak pernah takut tidur sendirian saat hujan dan petir._

 _"Naruto...," sebuah sapaan menyadarkan lamunan Naruto._

 _Naruto menoleh, "_ Tou-san _...," ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

 _Minato mendekati Naruto dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau terbangun? Takut petir lagi?" tanyanya._

 _Naruto mengangguk._

 _"Bagaimana kalau_ Tou-san _temani?" tanya Minato lagi._

 _Naruto memandang Kushina dan Menma, "Tapi biasanya_ Kaa-san _yang menemaniku tidur kalau hujan dan petir." Balasnya._

 _Pandangan Minato meredup mendengar perkataan anaknya itu, baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk menghibur Naruto, anak itu sudah kembali berkata,_

 _"Tapi aku tidak boleh egois, kan,_ Tou-san _? Menma lebih membutuhkan_ Kaa-san _sekarang. Lagi pula aku sudah terlalu sering tidur ditemani_ Kaa-san _." Ujar Naruto, memandang Minato dengan sebuah senyuman._

 _Walaupun Minato masih bisa melihat raut kecewa dan sedih pada wajah Naruto, dia berusaha membalas senyum itu dan berkata, "Kau anak baik. Hari ini biar_ Tou-san _yang menemanimu ya?"_

FLASHBACK END

Baru saja beberapa saat Naruto merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Kushina, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing, dadanya sesak.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ... OHOK...," Naruto terbatuk. Dia bisa merasakan cairan, yang dia yakini sebagai darahnya, keluar dari mulutnya.

Kushina segera melepas pelukannya, memandang Naruto dengan kaget karena darah yang keluar dari mulut anaknya itu. Seketika jeritan histeris keluar dari mulutnya, "Naruto ... Naruto ... _Kaa-san_ mohon, jangan menyerah. Lihat _Kaa-san_. Bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi ambulans datang. Naruto ... huhuhu...,"

Dari pandangannya yang semakin mengabur, Naruto bisa melihat tangis Kushina yang semakin deras.

'Jangan. Aku mohon jangan menangis.' Batin Naruto. Dia tidak pernah kuat melihat Kushina menangis. Sudah berkali-kali dia membuat Kushina menangis. Terakhir karena Sakura. Ya. Gadis yang dicintainya, tapi juga dicintai oleh Menma.

FLASHBACK

 _Naruto memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah senang. Dia berhasil menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama hanya bisa dekat dengan gadis itu dengan cara bertengkar dengannya, kini mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, siapa yang sangka ternyata Sakura pun menyimpan rasa yang sama dengannya._

 _"Hei, Naruto. Kau kenapa? Sepertinya sangat senang." Tanya Menma yang sudah sampai rumah lebih dulu dibanding Naruto._

 _Naruto menyeringai, dia memperhatikan Menma yang juga menyeringai, rasanya seperti melihat cermin dengan kekeliruan pada warna iris mata, "Kau juga kelihatan sangat senang. Kenapa?" Naruto balas bertanya._

 _"Ah, aku?" ujar Menma, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah, "Aku tadi berhasil ngobrol dengan Sakura. Kau tahu. Dia biasanya kan tidak pernah bicara banyak padaku." Tambahnya._

 _Naruto terdiam, ujung-ujung bibirnya tidak lagi terangkat, "Sakura?" tanyanya._

 _Menma memandang kakinya, tidak berani melihat Naruto, "Yeah. Aku belum bilang padamu kalau aku menyukainya, ya? Habisnya kau selalu bertengkar dengannya di kelas, aku rasa kau tidak akan senang kalau tahu aku menyukai gadis yang kau benci." Jelasnya._

 _Seketika Naruto merasa lemas. Menma menyukai Sakura. Gadis yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya._

 _"Hei?" ujar Menma, menatap Naruto khawatir, "Kau tidak marah kan aku menyukai Sakura?" tanyanya._

 _Naruto menggeleng cepat dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya._

 _"Hei ... Naruto." Seru Menma, tapi tidak dipedulikan Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memandang layar handphone-nya dengan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya._

From: Sakura- _chan_

Sudah cepat tidur sana. Awas kalau besok kau ngantuk dan tidur di kelas gara-gara smsan denganku.

Oyasumi~

 _Tiba-tiba saja handphone itu diambil dari dari tangannya. Sontak Naruto terduduk, "Hei." Serunya._

 _Menma berdiri di hadapan Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil, "Aku sudah menduganya. Kau pasti baru jadian." Ujarnya._

 _Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri, hendak merebut kembali handphone miliknya, takut Menma membaca apa yang ditunjukkan oleh layar handphone itu, "Kembalikan, Menma." Serunya._

 _Namun dengan cepat Menma menghindar, "Tidak sebelum aku membaca apa isinya." Balasnya, pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada layar handphone kembarannya itu._

 _Seketika pandangan Menma meredup. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

 _"Kapan?" tanya Menma, pelan._

 _Naruto menatap Menma dengan pandangan minta maaf, "Tadi siang. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau menyukainya. Maaf." Ujarnya penuh penyesalan._

 _Menma tersenyum getir, "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah." Ucapnya._

 _"Menma...," gumam Naruto, merasa tidak enak hati._

 _"Sudahlah ... bukankah kubilang kau tidak salah. Akulah yang bodoh merasa pantas untuk bersanding dengannya. Harusnya aku sadar. Kau selalu bertingkah berbeda terhadap Sakura, begitu juga Sakura kepadamu. Kalian cocok. Selamat, ya." Ujar Menma. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya._

 _Naruto bergeming. Menatap tangan kanan Menma yang terjulur, tapi tidak menjabatnya, "Menma..., aku bisa memutus-,"_

 _"Jangan." Seru Menma. "Kalau kau menyakitinya, aku akan menghajarmu." Tambahnya. Dia menurunkan tangan kanannya, meletakkan handphone Naruto di tempat tidur, dan segera keluar dari kamar kembarannya itu._

 _Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan hingga seseorang memasuki kamarnya._

 _"_ Kaa-san _...," gumam Naruto._

 _Kushina mendekati Naruto, "_ Kaa-san _mendengarnya." Ujarnya._

 _Naruto memandang Kushina dengan pandangan penuh harap. Berharap Kushina akan membelanya kali ini._

 _"Putuskan gadis itu!" Ujar Kushina tegas._

 _Naruto membulatkan matanya, "_ Kaa-san _...," ujarnya._

 _"Kau ... apa kau tidak puas dengan hidupmu sekarang? kau punya segalanya yang Menma tidak punya. Kau punya keceriaan, kau punya tubuh yang sehat dan kuat. Kau punya banyak teman. Kau punya kesempatan untuk olahraga. Tidakkah itu cukup? Kau punya segalanya yang Menma tidak punya. Sekarang, ketika ada seorang gadis yang Menma suka, masih ingin kau ambil juga?" ujar Kushina, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca._

 _Naruto terbelalak, begitukah? Begitukah pandangan ibunya terhadap dirinya? "_ Kaa-san _, tapi aku tidak mengambil itu semua dari Menma." Gumamnya._

 _"Diam, Naruto. Tahukah kau betapa menderitanya Menma melihatmu bisa berlari ke sana ke mari. Betapa aku sangat sedih melihatmu bisa makan ramen sepuasmu dengan lahap? Aku begitu tersiksa. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika Menma yang bisa melakukan itu semua. Tapi cuma kau yang bisa melakukannya. Sementara Menma cuma bisa memandangimu dengan sedih dan tersenyum palsu seolah dia bahagia. Sekarang._ Kaa-san _memintamu untuk melepaskan satu hal saja yang bisa membuat Menma bahagia, dan kau tidak mau melakukannya." Ujar Kushina lagi. Kali ini dengan berlinang air mata._

 _Naruto menatap Kushina dengan sedih, "Jangan menangis. Aku mohon...," gumamnya pelan._

 _"Kalau begitu, jauhi gadis itu, karena satu-satunya yang membuat_ Kaa-san _bahagia adalah kebahagiaan Menma." Balas Kushina tajam._

 _Naruto akhirnya berkata sambil tersenyum paksa, "Baiklah. Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sakura."_

FLASHBACK END

"Naruto ... kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau mendorong _Kaa-san_? Harusnya kau tidak seperti ini sekarang, Naruto." Ujar Kushina semakin histeris.

Ah, kejadian tadi. Naruto bisa merasakan sebuah kotak yang masih digenggamnya di tangan kirinya. Sebuah kotak berisi kalung yang akan dia serahkan pada Sakura sebagai permintaan maaf. Sakura. Gadis yang harusnya dia temui sekarang jika saja kejadian tadi tidak terjadi, jika saja dia tidak terbaring di jalan raya ini dengan tubuh penuh luka.

FLASHBACK

 _"Naruto, lihatlah. Kau lebih suka yang mana? Yang hitam atau yang biru?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan handphone-nya pada kekasihnya itu.'_

 _Naruto memandang dua polo shirt yang ada di layar handphone sakura, dia menjawab singkat, "Biru."_

 _Seketika Sakura bersorak senang, "Aku sudah menduganya. Kau pasti menyukai warna biru ketimbang hitam."_

 _Naruto terdiam, terus berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura menuju parkiran. Biru dan hitam? Rasanya itu seperti warna yang membedakan dirinya dan Menma. Mereka begitu mirip. Hanya warna iris mata mereka saja yang membuat mereka tak serupa. Iris mata Menma berwarna hitam, sedangkan dirinya berwarna biru langit._

 _"Aku juga lebih menyukai yang warna biru." Seru Sakura senang._

 _Naruto diam saja, tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura._

 _"Karena warna biru itu seperti warna matamu." Ujar Sakura lagi._

 _Seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Sakura juga berhenti._

 _"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura._

 _"Kau ... tidak boleh menyukai warna mataku." Ujar Naruto._

 _Sakura mengernyit, "Kau bicara apa, sih?" tanyanya semakin bingung._

 _"Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku." Ujar Naruto lagi._

 _"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura lembut._

 _Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura, "Aku mau putus." Ucapnya tegas._

 _Mata Sakura membulat, "Kau kenapa, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? kita baru saja jadian satu hari." Ujarnya._

 _"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu. Aku sangat membencimu. Kau tahu kan aku selalu bertengkar denganmu di kelas. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai orang yang aku benci." Jelas Naruto, berbohong._

 _Sakura terdiam, perlahan dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kau bohong. Kau bohong kan, Naruto?" serunya._

 _"Aku tidak bohong." Jawab Naruto, masih tidak memandang Sakura._

 _"Jangan bercanda, Namikaze Naruto!" Seru Sakura marah._

 _"Aku tidak bercanda, Haruno Sakura." Balas Naruto dengan nada sedingin mungkin yang dia bisa._

 _Naruto melirik wajah Sakura lewat ujung matanya. 'Jangan menangis.' Batin Naruto._

 _"Kau ... orang terjahat yang pernah aku temui. Aku benci kau." Teriak Sakura sesaat sebelum air mata keluar dari matanya. Sakura cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri._

 _"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Gumam Naruto pelan. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan tetes-tetes air yang kini mengalir dari matanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lesu. Belum juga dia sempat melepas sepatunya, seseorang telah menghampirinya dan..._

 _BUGH!_

 _Naruto tersungkur, memegangi ujung bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh..., "Menma." Gumam Naruto._

 _Menma memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan menghajarmu kalau sampai kau menyakiti Sakura?" katanya._

 _Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Apa maksudmu? Aku justru ingin membuatnya bahagia. Dia bisa bersamamu sekarang. Apa bedanya aku dan kau? Dia tidak akan merasa sakit." Ujarnya._

 _"Kau...," geram Menma. Kembali satu pukulan dia layangkan ke pipi Naruto. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil." Serunya._

 _Naruto merasakan panas dan nyeri di pipi kirinya, tapi lebih panas di dalam dadanya. Sesak. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam, "Aku tidak bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya ingin membuat_ Kaa-san _senang, dan satu-satunya yang membuat_ Kaa-san _senang adalah jika kau senang, jika kau bahagia." Serunya._

 _"Apa kau tahu aku selalu iri padamu? Sejak kau sakit_ Kaa-san _tidak pernah lagi peduli padaku. Awalnya aku mencoba mengerti kalau kau lebih membutuhkan_ Kaa-san _. Aku mencoba bersabar, berharap suatu saat_ Kaa-san _akan peduli padaku lagi, tapi tidak pernah terjadi. Aku hanya ingin dia melihatku." Ujar Naruto. Di akhir kalimatnya, air mata yang sejak tadi dia bendung pun tumpah._

 _Menma menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

" _Kau punya segalanya, Naruto. Kau ceria, kau punya kesehatan, kau punya ... Sakura." Ucapnya. "Aku iri padamu." Tambahnya._

" _Tapi kau punya_ Kaa-san _." Balas Naruto. "Kadang aku lebih ingin menjadi dirimu yang sakit ketimbang aku yang sehat. Aku iri sekali padamu." Tambahnya._

 _Naruto dan Menma kini saling menatap. Lama. Hingga akhirnya keduanya tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang kemudian berubah menjadi seringai, dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah tawa. Cukup lama mereka tertawa tanpa mengatakan apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu._

 _"Kau tahu? Kita sangat bodoh. Iri pada apa yang orang lain punya hingga tidak sadar apa yang kita punya." Ujar Menma, kini duduk di lantai di sebelah Naruto._

 _"Yeah." Balas Naruto._

 _"Kau tidak pernah kehilangan_ Kaa-san _. Dia masih sangat menyayangimu. Hanya saja dia tidak menunjukkannya sesering dulu." Ucap Menma._

 _"Dan kau akan segera sehat, kau juga akan segera bisa memakan ramen sepuasmu, mencari banyak teman, ikut olahraga, segala yang kupunya. Sekaran usia kita sudah 17 tahun dan kau akan mendapatkan sumsumku." Ucap Naruto._

 _"Yeah. Semoga saja operasi bulan depan berjalan lancar." Sahut Menma, tersenyum kecil._

 _"Jadi ... harusnya tidak ada masalah antara kita, kan?" tanya Naruto._

 _Menma menggeleng, "Masih ada. Sakura." Ujarnya._

 _Naruto menghela napas._

 _"Sakura tidak sama dengan kesehatan dan kasih sayang_ Kaa-san _, Naruto. Kesehatan dan_ Kaa-san _, keduanya bisa kita miliki bersama. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa dimiliki olehmu karena memang sejak awal dia sudah memilihmu." Jelas Menma._

 _Naruto memandang Menma dengan mata membulat, "Maksudnya?"_

 _Menma tersenyum, "Tadi Sakura berlari sambil menangis di sekolah. Dia bercerita padaku tentang kalian berdua. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia sudah menyukaimu sejak SD, tapi tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya. Kau tahu bahwa dia sangat sedih ketika kau bilang kau hanya mengerjainya?" jelasnya._

 _Naruto masih terdiam._

 _"Temui dia. Minta maaf. Dan kembalilah padanya." Tegas Menma._

 _"Tapi ..._ Kaa-san _?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Biar aku yang urus. Bukannya kita sudah sama-sama mengerti perasaan kita masing-masing?" ujar Menma._

 _Naruto memeluk Menma kuat, "Kau memang saudaraku yang paling baik." Ucapnya._

 _Menma balas memeluk Naruto sama kuat, "Kau juga."_

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto keluar dari toko aksesoris tempat di mana dia baru saja membeli sebuah kalung berbandul batu berwarna biru untuk Sakura. Hadiah sebagai permintaan maafnya._

 _Naruto tersenyum membayangkan wajah Sakura yang akan senang melihat hadiah darinya. Dia menggenggam kotak kalung itu di tangan kirinya, berjalan menuju tempat motornya diparkir._

 _"Itu bukannya...," Naruto menggumam saat melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya sedang menyeberangi jalan._

 _Matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah mobil berjalan kencang ke arah orang itu, Naruto segera berlari dan mendorong orang itu dari jalan raya, menggantikannya berhadapan dengan mobil yang tengah melaju itu._

FLASHBACK END

Sakura. Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang? Naruto benar-benar ingin menemuinya, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah semakin sakit. Kepalanya pusing, dan lagi-lagi dia terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah lewat mulutnya.

"Naruto...," Naruto bisa mendengar Kushina masih menyebut namanya, sudah tidak meraung-raung seperti sebelumnya, kali ini jauh lebih pelan. Dia juga bisa merasakan tetes-tetes air mata Kushina terjatuh ke wajahnya.

"Jangan ... menangis...," gumam Naruto.

"Naruto ... jangan tertidur ... _Kaa-san_ mohon." Gumam Kushina semakin lirih.

Tidak bisa. Naruto merasa matanya semakin berat, pandangannya semakin mengabur, matanya hampir menutup.

Namun, di saat pandangannya hampir menutup penuh, dia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan, "Sudah datang. Ambulansnya sudah datang.", bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto bisa melihat senyum kecil tercipta di wajah Kushina.

'Syukurlah.' Batin Naruto melihat senyum Kushina sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun.

.

.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang sangat lembut menggenggam tangannya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Langit-langit putih. Itu yang pertama kali dia lihat. Rumah sakit. Seketika pikirannya menyimpulkan di mana dia berada sekarang.

"Naruto." Naruto menoleh saat mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namanya.

Naruto melihat dirinya sendiri, "Kau terlihat seperti aku. Apa aku sudah mati?" gumamnya tidak jelas.

Dirinya yang sedang menatapnya itu tertawa kecil, "Kau masih hidup. Aku Menma."

Naruto terdiam, mengurutkan segala informasi yang ada di otaknya dengan cepat, "Ah, ya..., kejadian itu...," tiba-tiba saja mata Naruto membulat, " _KAA-SAN!_ " serunya.

Naruto hendak akan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, saat dia merasakan sesuatu menahan tangan kananya, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat seseorang sedang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

" _Kaa-san_ tertidur setelah terus-terusan menangisi keadaanmu. Kau tidak sadarkan diri sejak seminggu lalu, dan sejak itu pula _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. _Tou-san_ sampai harus cuti kerja untuk bolak-balik ke rumah dan mengurus ini itu. Sekarang dia sedang ke rumah membawa baju ganti." Jelas Menma.

Naruto masih terus memandangi ibunya yang tengah tertidur, " _Kaa-san_ menangis lagi gara-gara aku?" gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Menma menghela napas, "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia sangat menyayangimu." Ujarnya.

Naruto merasa matanya memanas, diulurkannya tangan kirinya ke arah ibunya, mengelus rambut merah panjang itu.

Sentuhan tangan Naruto rupanya mengusik tidur Kushina, wanita itu membuka matanya, seketika menatap Naruto kaget. Detik berikutnya tangan Kushina sudah melingkari leher Naruto.

"Naruto..., akhirnya kau sadar." Ujarnya pelan.

Naruto terkaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba ibunya itu, tapi dia segera membalas pelukan itu dengan hangat.

" _Kaa-san_ sangat takut kalau kau sampai ... kalau kau sampai ... huhuhu...," Kushina kembali berkata, kali ini dengan tangis di ujung kalimatnya yang tidak selesai.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, jadi _Kaa-san_ jangan menangis." Balasnya pelan.

"Maafkan, _Kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ selalu saja tidak memperhatikanmu, padahal kau sangat menyayangiku. Aku sangat takut melihatmu tertidur terus ... huhuhu...," ucap Kushina lagi, kali ini sudah melepaskan pelukannya, ganti memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, " _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah salah, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku tahu _Kaa-san_ selalu menyayangiku."

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, tangis Kushina semakin deras.

"Jangan menangis, aku mohon. Aku tidak pernah suka melihat _Kaa-san_ menangis." Ujar Naruto.

Seketika tangis Kushina mereda, tangannya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya, dan kembali tanpa aba-aba, dia menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya, kemudian berbisik, "Ayahmu dan Menma ada di dekatku, dan sekarang kau sudah sadar dan sehat. Apa yang bisa membuatku menangis sekarang."

Naruto tersentak, harusnya dia tahu, bukan hanya Menma, tapi dia pun adalah sumber kebahagiaan Kushina, perlahan dia membalas pelukan Kushina, "Ya." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

*beberapa tahun kemudian*

Naruto memanut dirinya di cermin. Berkali-kali membetulkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Sudah..., kau sudah tampan." Seru satu-satunya orang yang menemani Naruto di ruangan itu.

Naruto mendelik ke arah orang itu, di wajahnya timbul semburat kemerahan akibat malu, "Ini hari penting untukku." Balasnya.

Orang itu tidak berbohong, memang Naruto terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja biru, dasi putih, kemeja putih, dan celana panjang putih. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa berantakan, kini ... tetap berantakan, tapi diatur agar terkesan lebih formal.

Orang itu, Menma, tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu..., dulu aku sempat berpikir tidak akan bisa melihat salah satu dari kita menikah."

"Membicarakan penyakit lamamu itu lagi..., kau tahu kan kalau pemeriksaan terakhirmu mengatakan bahwa kau sudah sembuh total? Lagi pula, operasi sumsum tulang belakan itu berhasil, kan." Balas Naruto menenangkan saudara kembarnya itu.

Menma memajukan bibirnya, "Aku bukan takut penyakit itu kambuh lagi, aku kan cuma mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiranku." Gumamnya.

"Ya ya ya..., terserahmu lah." Balas Naruto, kini sibuk merapikan penampilannya kembali.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, seseorang yang menyerupai kedua orang di ruangan itu, masuk, "Menma, kau membuat Hinata menunggu di taman." Serunya.

Menma seketika bangkit dari duduknya, "Ah, untung _Tou-san_ ingatkan." Seru Menma, kini sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di kantung celananya.

Orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu, Minato, menghela napas seraya mengangkat sebuah kotak kecil di tangan kanannya, "Kau ini. Sangat pelupa. Kau menitipkan cincin ini pada _Tou-san_ agar tidak hilang." Ujarnya.

Menma tersenyum lebar, menyambar kotak itu dari tangan ayahnya, "Trims, _Tou-san_. Doakan aku agar cepat-cepat menyusul Naruto, ya." Ujarnya sebelum berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Minato dan Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Menma.

"Kelakuan anak itu benar-benar mirip denganmu, Naruto." Ujar Minato, menatap putranya yang satunya.

"Ehehe. Kurasa sumsumku menularkan sedikit kepribadianku padanya." Balas Naruto.

Minato kini menghela napasnya, tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto, "Gugup?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum canggung, "Sedikit."

Minato menepuk pundak putranya, "Tenang saja. Aku dulu juga begitu. Apalagi yang kuhadapi _Kaa-san_ mu." Ujarnya.

Perkataan Minato membuat Naruto ingat sesuatu, "Ah ya, _Kaa-san_ mana?" tanyanya.

"Menemui mempelai wanita, katanya mau memberi kata-kata untuk menenangkan...," jawab Minato. "Yah..., semoga memang benar kata-kata menenangkan." Tambahnya seraya meringis.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, dia mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya, saat ini mungkin ibunya tengah mengoceh panjang lebar dan membuat mempelai wanita semakin gugup alih-alih tenang.

Minato mengangkat tangan kirinya, melihat jam yang melingkar di sana, "Sudah hampir waktunya. Kau harus tiba di sana lebih cepat." Ujarnya.

.

.

Naruto memasuki ruangan tempat akan dilangsungkannya upacara pernikahan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Pertama dia melihat teman-temannya, memandangnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Beberapa melambai senang. Ada juga yang meneteskan air mata haru, kebanyakan perempuan.

Kemudian dia melihat saudara kembarnya, Menma, yang melambai ke arahnya sembari mengangkat tangan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang dihiasi sebuah cincin di jari manisnya, kentara sekali ingin menunjukkan keberhasilannya melamar gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu, Hinata, menunduk malu, tapi Naruto masih bisa melihat pipinya yang kemerahan.

Tidak jauh dari Menma, Naruto melihat ayahnya yang tadi mendahuluinya memasuki ruangan ini. Minato menatap Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya yang biasa, sedikit mengurangi perasaan gugup di hati Naruto.

Dan di sebelah Minato, bisa Naruto lihat wanita nomor satu yang sangat dicintainya ... ibunya, Kushina. Kushina tidak menatap Naruto, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, dia berbelok, mengganti tujuan awalnya ke tempat Kushina berada.

" _Kaa-san_...," panggil Naruto lembut.

"Cepat pergi ke depan." Balas Kushina, tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku bisa dengan tenang melangkah ke depan kalau _Kaa-san_ saja tidak mau melihatku?" balas Naruto.

Perlahan Kushina menatap wajah putranya itu. Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca, siap kapan saja melepaskan air yang dibendung di dalamnya.

"Jangan menangis, aku mohon. Aku tidak pernah suka melihat _Kaa-san_ menangis." Ujar Naruto.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, air mata Kushina tumpah, dia mengangkat tangannya, dan ...

BUGH! Sebuah pukulan Kushina daratkan di kepala putranya, "Kau akan segera menikah dan kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis?" serunya.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang lumayan sakit, dia menyeringai, "Habisnya menangis kan identik dengan kesedihan, dan aku tidak mau melihat _Kaa-san_ sedih." Ujarnya.

Lagi-lagi, mendengar perkataan Naruto, tangis Kushina semakin besar, " _Kaa-san_ menangis bahagia, Naruto. Sangat bahagia." Ujarnya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sangat mirip dengan yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Kushina seketika mengangguk, "Sekarang, pergilah ke depan. Tunggulah mempelai wanitamu di sana, sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Suruhnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja memeluk Kushina, "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, _Kaa-san_..., Aku sayang _Kaa-san_." Ujarnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Naruto." Balas Kushina.

Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke depan. Berdiri di tempatnya sambil terus menatap pintu ruangan yang tertutup dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita berbalut gaun putih dengan aksen merah muda di beberapa bagian. Sangat cantik. Sesuai dengan mahkota gadis itu yang juga berwarna merah muda. Semua yang melekat didirinya benar-benar merah muda, kecuali kalung yang terpasang di lehernya, sebuah kalung dengan bandul batu berwarna biru.

Gadis itu mendongak, memandang Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Perlahan dia melangkah menuju tempatnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sakura- _chan_." Bisik Naruto, begitu gadis itu tiba di tempatnya, di sebelahnya.

"Diamlah, Naruto. Kau membuatku semakin gugup." Balas Sakura berusaha sinis, tapi semburat merah timbul di pipinya, membuat Naruto yakin bahwa pujiannya memberi efek seperti yang dia harapkan.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut, "Tidak usah gugup. Ada aku di sini." Ujarnya.

Perlahan Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Naruto, "Ya." Balasnya yakin.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, siap mengucapkan sumpahnya. Perasaan gugup dan takutnya hilang entah ke mana. Dengan teman-temannya di ruangan ini, keluarganya, Menma, _Tou-san_ , _Kaa-san_ , dan tentunya dengan Sakura di sebelahnya, apa yang perlu dia takutkan? Tidak ada kalimat 'Jangan Menangis' kali ini, karena hari ini, tangis yang keluar dari setiap orang yang ada di ruangan ini adalah tangis bahagia.

*END*

Nah, gimana tanggapannya?

Tadinya _mainchara_ -nya mau Sasuke, terus Kushinanya diganti jadi Fugaku, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir aneh ga sih kalau Fugaku nangis di jalanan gitu? Yasuddeh, jadinya Naruto dan Kushina aja :3

Mohon maaf, ya kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau lain-lainnya, masih kurang ngerti, nih, hehe.

Segala kritik, saran, komentar, flame(ada yang mau jelasin ga flame itu apa?), apapun deh _feedback_ dari para _readers_ , Nana tunggu di _review_ ya... :D


End file.
